


First Date

by Denrhea



Series: The Skater and the YouTube Star [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, That tie!, Yuuri is a romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denrhea/pseuds/Denrhea
Summary: Yuuri and Victor finally go on an official date!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: The Skater and the YouTube Star [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1275287
Comments: 14
Kudos: 186





	First Date

* * *

* * *

Yuuri tugged at his tie nervously. Phichit studied him from across the world, Skype keeping them connected. “I think I’m ready?”

“He’s going to hate that tie.”

“What’s wrong with this tie? I’ve had it for years.”

“Are you seriously gay? Because at this moment, I have my doubts.”

Yuuri huffed. “I’m not only gay, I’m going out with the hottest guy in the world.”

Phichit’s eyes twinkled as he watched his best friend. Better huffy!Yuuri than anxious!Yuuri. One might think Phichit needled him on purpose. “Are you going to wear eyeliner?”

“I’m not sure. Should I? I mean, what if I cry?”

“What are you doing to make yourself cry?”

“I don’t know...being me?”

Phichit laughed softly. He knew his best friend, his old roommate. Yuuri was known as the skater with the glass heart worldwide and he became emotionally overwhelmed to the point of tears. “You are going to be wonderful...just let yourself have this.”

Yuuri laughed even as he wiped away a tear. “See?”

“He’s going to love you.

* * *

  
  


Yuuri walked across the street and climbed the stairs to Victor’s third floor walkup. He nervously knocked.  _ He’s going to hate my tie...and by extension me.  _ The skater tugged at his tie nervously. Then the door open and everything left his mind except for the beautiful man...wearing what some might term as casual  [ armani ](https://dhb3yazwboecu.cloudfront.net/1045/Chaquetas-Emporio-Armani-Hoodie-jacket_l.jpg) ...jeans, a white t-shirt, paired with a jacket that was a cross between a hoodie and a blazer.

“Yuuri!” Then he paused and took in the other man’s appearance. “Oh, you have a tie.”  _ Oh, no. _ Yuuri could feel his breathing hitch up a little. “I didn’t realize. I should probably dress up more. Come inside.”

Yuuri followed him in, taking in the lovely  [ apartment ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e1/b0/80/e1b08012eef50bd73f0de27d01d38c00.png) . “Wow, you’ve gotten a lot out of this space.”

Victor hummed as he led Yuuri into the part of the studio that would be called the living room. “Thank you. My friend Chris is an interior designer. He stayed with me for a few days and helped me set up.” He then motioned towards the sofa, chaise lounge combo unit. “Have a seat and I’ll fix you a drink while I change.”

“Oh, um...you don’t have to.”

Victor raised an eyebrow as he tilted his head. “But...you’re wearing a suit, Yuuri.”

Yuuri squeaked, his hands fluttering about. “It’s a first date...and...and...ummm...you look perfect.”

The older man studied him a moment, before leading him to the sofa so they could both sit down. “Just what do you have in mind.”

Yuuri blushed. :”Ummm...well, I thought...there’s this new ramen shop...and then we could take a walk.”

Victor blinked and then smiled, his lips forming a lovely heart. “Oh, that...that sounds perfect. And I guess I’m not underdressed.”

Yuuri shifted, his eyes glancing down towards his pants. “I...I, ummm...wanted to look nice?”

Victor’s expression softened and his smile became sweet. “You always look nice, Yuuri. Thank you for making the effort, though.” He stood up and held out his hand. “Would you like to go now?”

“S-sure.”

* * *

  
  


Yuuri remembered the first time he took Phichit out to eat in Tokyo during a competition. His roommate teased him for days about how much joy he got out of his food. That was nothing compared to Victor, who would compose a perfect bite, and close his eyes as he took in all of the flavors, his pleasure evident on face. Then his smile would widen as he opened those eyes and he’d give a cry of approval. “Vkusno!”

Yuuri found himself leaning on his wrist just watching. Blushing at being caught, he glanced down at his own bowl,  [ tonkotsu ramen ](https://www.yummly.com/recipe/Tonkotsu-Ramen-1196945) . He formed his own perfect bite and closed his eyes in pleasure as he enjoyed the flavors. Opening his eyes, he glanced down in embarrassment as he met blue eyes watching him, a soft smile on his face. “I guess...we both enjoy our food.”

“Yes...I love that you do as well. And I believe I’m an adventurous food lover.”

“Oh?” Yuuri asked with a smile, eyeing the  [ mushroom raman ](https://www.yummly.com/recipe/Mushroom-Ramen-2642578) curiously. “But are you vegetarian?”

Victor snorted. “Ummm, no. I love my meats. You should see me at a sushi bar. This was something I hadn’t tried so I thought, why not?”

“You don’t seem at all disappointed.”

Victor laughed warmly. “I’ve had more disappointment not trying something new than chasing a new flavor. Do you want to try this?” He pushed his bowl Yuuri’s direction.

“You don’t mind?” Yuuri asked, waiting for Victor to shake his head. He then dipped his chopsticks in.

“I’m glad you like to share food. That means we can enjoy twice as many flavors. May I?” He waved his chopsticks in Yuuri’s direction.

“Of course! Help yourself!” And soon they were both eating equally from each other’s bowls, laughing and enjoying the experience.

* * *

  
  
As they left, Yuuri glanced down as a hand slid into his. Victor blushed. “Is this okay?”

Yuuri only hesitated a second before allowing his lips to settle into a smile.  _ My love language is touch _ , he remembered Victor saying when the met at the dog park. “Sure. I think we’ll be forgiven since you’re obviously not Japanese,” he teased.

Yuuri led him to Hatoba Park where they walked along the waterfront. Victor smiled happily, tugging his jacket around him as the wind picked up making the water choppy. In the distance, they could see the  [ Kachidoki Bridge ](https://www.centraltokyo-tourism.com/img/img_special227_2.jpg) lit up. 

“Yuuri, I’ve had a wonderful time.”

The Japanese man glanced down, a shy smile on his lips as he studied their entwined hands. “So did I.”

* * *

  
  


They arrived home just before ten. Yuuri had early training and Victor understood, but as they stood on his stoop talking, Victor grabbed his hand pulling him inside. Yuuri chased after him, laughing at the impulsive nature of the Russian but then sobered as Victor pulled him inside. As the door closed, he was pushed against it and felt the Russian brush their lips together before resting their foreheads against one another.

“I wanted...to kiss you good night but I didn’t know if that would be okay...you know, out there.”

Yuuri could feel his blush rising up but didn’t shy away. “Th-this is okay.” He leaned forward, pressing a firmer kiss against Victor’s lips, feeling the Russian’s smile before he surrendered to the kiss.

As they parted, Victor’s eyes sparkled. “Well, you need your rest. Thank you for a lovely night.”

“Thank you for joining me. I had fun, too.”

* * *

  
  


Yuuri never understood novels describing that floating sensation when someone fell in love until that moment, crossing the road to his own home. He was greeted by his poodle and before he settled in, he made sure to take him out. Sitting on the bench near the small doggie park, he murmured, “He likes me.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me hear from you! :)


End file.
